1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a crib and, more particularly, to improved convertible cribs capable of swinging in a natural rhythm.
2. Description of the Background Art
A variety of swinging cribs, which are also referred to as playpens, have been introduced these years. A majority of these products employ a design in which the crib includes two main parts, that is, a supporting frame and a crib body. The supporting frame is stable relative to the floor. A set of swinging arms is provided between the supporting frame and the crib body. In all instances, however, hinges of the swing arms are exposed for creating a safety hazard for a child within the crib or a parent nursing the child.
In addition to the above products, there are some other cribs featuring a set of swinging legs similar to the ones provided in a rocking chair
While the prior art generally disclose various features in cribs and playpens, none disclose the structure by which applicant's crib may be readily converted between cribs with and without the function of swinging in a natural rhythm by an operator.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a crib capable of swinging in a natural rhythm, comprising a supporting frame having an upper rectangle and lower crossbars, the upper rectangle and crossbar being connected through four vertical rails at four corresponding corners of the upper rectangle and four ends of the crossbars; a supporting block being provided on each of said four ends of the lower crossbars respectively, a receiving hole being provided on the bottom surface of the supporting blocks; a pair of swinging rail being provided between two corresponding supporting blocks, the swinging rail with both ends extending in the direction parallel to the vertical rails and the mid section extending in a shape of arch, each end of the swinging rail being detachably connected to the supporting block with a connecting device through said receiving hole.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved crib, in which the swinging members are easy to connect to and detach from the crib. According to a principle of the present application, a convertible crib comprising a connecting device between the crib body and the swinging member is provided, wherein the connecting device comprises a clicking means provided in each end of the swinging rail, a releasing means provided in a position on the supporting block corresponding to the clicking means for releasing the clicking between the swinging rail and supporting block.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a crib wherein the connecting device comprises a first spring panel of substantially V-shape provided inside the tube at the ends of the swinging rail, a protrusion being provided on one end of said spring panel, the protrusion extending through a throughhole provided in a corresponding position on the swinging rail, and a second spring panel provided on the surface of the supporting block, the second spring panel being coupled to the supporting block by providing a connecting means at one end of the second spring panel, a protrusion being provided in the inside surface of the second spring panel so as to align with the protrusion of the first spring.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a crib wherein the supporting block comprises a stabilizing means for switching the crib from a swinging mode to a fixed mode.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a crib wherein the stabilizing means is a rod pivotally coupled to the supporting block by providing a pivotal connecting means on the upper end of the rod.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a swinging module for converting a crib into one capable of swinging in a natural rhythm. According to one principle of the invention, the swinging module comprises a pair of swinging rails with both ends extending in the direction parallel to the legs of the crib and the mid section extending in a shape of arch, a connecting block connected to each end of said swinging rail, and a hole being provided in the upper surface of said connecting block for detachably connecting said swinging rail to the legs of the crib such that the swinging rail is provided between two corresponding legs of the crib.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a swinging module, wherein the supporting block further comprises a stabilizing means for switching the crib from a swinging mode to a fixed mode.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a swinging module, wherein the stabilizing means is a rod pivotally coupled to the supporting block by providing a pivotal connecting means on the upper end of said rod.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to more safely, efficiently, conveniently and economically fabricate and use convertible cribs.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure.
Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.